Grand Messer
The Grand Messer is an attempt by the Hindfell clan to replicate the power of Reaper Icons, developed using a combination of both Crosser and Panzer technology. Several failed prototypes were engineered throughout many generations before a working design was finally achieved with the aid of Lanette Hindfell's unique enomena. At first, the device served as an ample testbed for limits of the girl's powers, however it soon became a powerful weapon that only Lanette can properly handle. Comparison to True Reaper Icons The Grand Messer is an Icon by principle only; it was created using research derived from various Reaper artifacts, and uses the very remants of an actual salvaged Icon as a base. It also serves the same primary purpose as a true Icon: adapting its form and functions to suit its wielder in the form a unique armament. Beyond that, there are some differences between the Grand Messer and a true Reaper Icon: *In its inert state, instead of a reverting to an energy form, it compacts into a small disc-like object around 13 centimetres in diameter that becomes easier to carry around. Lanette carries this either latched to a belt around her waist, or simply stows it somewhere she can keep on her person (such as a backpack or in emergency cases, a spare pocket). *Unlike a true Icon, which can only be activated in response to a Reaper, the Grand Messer was designed with Crosser and Panzer technology, with the aim of being utilized by both races. However, since the involvement of Lanette's powers as a base, the latest model became one that only she could effectively wield. While the true Reaper Icon is one of the few artifacts of ethereal nature that is known to be immune to Lanette's Use Master enomena, it is unknown if a Reaper would be able to make use of the Grand Messer if one came to claim it. *A true Reaper Icon is an ethereal object first and foremost, with the ability to affect the material plane if the Reaper puts additional energy into achieving so. The Grand Messer is the other way around; it is a physical object that reactes to ether input in order to extend its affects to the ethereal plane. Despite this fact, it is still considered an ethereal artifact which triggers Lanette's Use Master skill. Option Alter A completely unintentional permutation of the Grand Messer's original design, discovered by Lanette Hindfell while experimenting with different methods to improve on its functions and solve certain weaknesses. Grand Messer's primary purpose is the same as that of the true Reaper Icons that it attempts to replicate; altering its form into that of an armament uniquely suited for its current wielder. For Lanette, it takes the shape of a massive war hammer. Usually, a Reaper Icon (and by proxy, the Grand Messer), always takes a specific form when commanded by a certain handler (e.g. a person who draws a sword out of an activated Icon will always get that same sword no matter what, even across different Icons). Lanette's unique case of the Use Master enomena allows her to forcefully change the Grand Messer's configuration of "best suited form", recomposing it into entirely new armaments. The act of shifting between different forms of the Grand Messer has been christened Option Alter '(because it sounds cool when you yell it out). The principle behind this, according to Lanette herself, is the "redistribution of attributes". Option Alter works by focusing the enhancements the Grand Messer provides it wielder on certain parameters while strategically sacrificing others. Lanette herself cannot specify the exact form of the outcome, and can only approximate its intended effects. Unlike the default war hammer form, which only requires ether upon activation, each Option Alter requires Lanette to constantly output ether in order to maintain their functions. They will revert back to the war hammer if she runs out of juice. Forms List of known possible Option Alter forms that the Grand Messer can take: Assault Form -' JUDGEMENT The natural form that the Grand Messer assumes when activated by Lanette. The assault form takes the shape of a giant war hammer that primarily boosts Lanette's attack potential; owing to her straightforward nature, Lanette simply prefers to take out her opponents with overbearing force. Rush Form - ACCEL DRIVE The first Alter Option form besides the default. It was accidentally invented by Lanette, who at the time sought to remedy the Assault form's unwieldy nature, as well as prevent the possibility of being disarmed in combat. Takes the form of a set of gauntlets and grieves that greatly boosts her speed, agility, and stamina at the cost of defensive capabilties and safety of range. Ether-powered turbines located on the armor allows her to move at blinding speeds as well as deliver powerful melee blows. While the turbines themselves are incapable of maintaining sustained flight, they allow Lanette to leap incredible distances from sheer speed alone. The enhancements provided by Use Master allow her body to withstand the intense kinetic strains the armor produces. It's possible that a normal person's body would be pulverized just by moving in this form at top speed. This is the only form that Lanette must take prerequesite measures before using; donning form-fitting clothing that won't disrupt her mobility or the formation of the armor. She's still keen on the scarf, though. Blade Form - VIOLET FENCER A much more balanced form of the Grand Messer in the shape of a sleek, single-edged sword. It sacrifices the incredible offensive capabilities of the Assault form and makes up for it by evening out other parameters. The sword is a much more mobile weapon than the war hammer, and its flexibility makes it easier to parry enemy attacks. The blade not only possesses an impressive cutting edge, it also has the ability to deliver a ranged shockwave attack, sent out by focusing power into its slashes. Berserk Form - BREAKER JUDGEMENT Something awesome. Category:Objects